Dark Russia x Reader
by Taileh
Summary: You are being watched by Russia at the World meeting. America suggests he stays at your house for the night but you refuse the offer. Later you get a knock at the door...who is it? Find out!


Goose bumps ran along your arms. Damn it, he was doing it again. You looked out of the corner of your eye across the meeting table. Yep. Russia was staring at you, a childlike grin on his face.

Your face heated as you looked over at America, who, for once, was listening as England spoke.

You were at the world conference meeting, where England was currently giving a presentation of border wars. A bit shyly you tugged on America's sleeve. He looked over, his eyebrows raised. Your (colour) eyes connected with his blue ones and he understood.

"He's doing it again, isn't he?" He whispered, anger lining his voice.

You gave slight nod, averting your eyes. America glared over at the Russian, his sky blue eyes burning only to be met with cold lavender. Russia smiled at him, giving him a slight wave.

"What a creep." Alfred murmured to you.

Russia had been doing this for months now. Just staring at you, studying everything his eyes would tell him. It made you very uncomfortable. That's why you always hang out with America and didn't dare come to the meetings alone.

You looked back up at England, attempting to focus on what he was saying, but those purple eyes never left you. You could feel them roaming all over you and it made you shiver. America looked at Russia, then back to you.

"Hey, do you need to leave?" He whispered.

Another wave of goose bumps answered his question and you nodded.

Russia watched as his sunflower rose from her seat and took the American's arm, both of them exiting the room. Why did she enjoy hurting him so? Didn't she realize they were meant to be together? He had been watching her. He craved everything about her.

The way she skipped down the halls when she thought no one was looking. The way she bit on her thumb when she was nervous. How she sorted out all of her plushies on her bed after making it.

She was like sunshine.

His insides ached for sunshine.

He was cold, she was warm. They existed for each other. Why could she not see this?

He would make her see this.

Or he would break her.

His dark smile grew at the imaginary sounds of her screams. Her pleas to become one with him. Blood across her soft skin.

"Russia please!" She would cry. "Russia! S-stop!"

"RUSSIA!"

Russia was awakened from his sick dream by England's voice. He looked up to see the brit standing beside him, car keys in hand.

"Da?" Russia smiled.

"I said the meeting's over, old boy. Did you need a ride home?"

Russia shook his head. "Nyet, I have to run errand. Thank you anyway, England."

England nodded before exiting the room. Russia got up, looking to where you were sitting.

"Do not worry little one. We shall be together soon~" He whispered.

You were watching your favourite movie as you tossed a piece of popcorn into your mouth.  
You had just gotten out of the shower, your hair still a bit damp, and you were currently nestled on your couch in a stripy t-shirt and shorts. It was nice to relax.

Especially after the incident at the meeting. America had offered to stay the night with you, but you waved it off. He probably would have cleaned out your fridge anyway.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. You rolled your eyes. America had apparently grown paranoid and decided to stay over anyway.

You got up from the couch, trotting over to the door and glanced out the peep hole. What you saw made you blood go cold.

Russia stood outside of your apartment door, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Hello, (Name)?" He greeted cheerfully. "I know you are inside, so open the door up now, Da?"

You looked around franticly. You grabbed the phone and hid it behind your back. If anything went bad, you could call the police.

You unlocked the door, but kept the chain lock in place.

"Hi Russia." You said with a nervous smile. "What are you doing here?"

Russia smiled. "I have come to see my little sunshine."

You blushed at the nickname. "Oh…"

Russia looked at you. "You let me in now, Da?"

You racked your brain for an excuse. "I-But I don't even really know you that well,  
Russia. And besides, the chain is stuck."

You glanced up to the chain lock. It wasn't a total lie. It was stuck until yesterday when you had America oil it for you.

"You're lying, little sunflower."

You looked up at him, shock clear on your face.

"You always bite your lip when you lie." He said with a dark smile.

You hadn't even realized you had been chewing on your bottom lip.

"Come now, little one. Open the door or I will." He whispered grabbing the chain.

Right. Now was the time to call the boys in blue.

You took the phone from behind your back, pushing those three buttons franticly. Russia smiled.

"So, it is like this…" He said before ripping the chain off of the door frame. You let out a scream and ran down the hall.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?" An operator asked in a calm voice.

"Someone is breaking into my house!" You screamed into the phone.

"Are you hiding miss?"

"NO I'M RUNNING!"

"Remain calm, I'm sending over some officers as we speak."

Thank God!

Suddenly an arm wrapped around your waist. You let out a scream that was instantly muffled by a large hand. Warm breath that smelled of vodka tickled the back of your neck. You began to kick and struggle with all of your worth.

"Little one, be careful. You will hurt yourself thrashing around like that." A Russian accent whispered. Trails of soft kisses were planted down your neck and you felt your eyes well with tears.

"You are so warm, sun flower." Another whisper, drowning in lust. "And I am so cold. I need your warmth, sun flower. I need you."

You let out another muffled scream, hoping maybe someone would hear. Suddenly a pain sprouted from the back of your head and everything went black.


End file.
